


The Devil's Due

by patientxxzero



Series: Ties that Bind [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Peter, M/M, slight blood play, slight daddy kink, technicallynotunderage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientxxzero/pseuds/patientxxzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook knew the hot spring wasn't here before, but Neverland is always shifting. He's not entirely surprised when Peter Pan decides to join him either. What does surprise him is how much he enjoys the impromptu bath with the obnoxious devil. <br/>(from a prompt given to me by Java1: Hook & Pan bathing together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java1/gifts).



Captain Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook, slid into the hot water and let his eyes close. Neverland always seemed to be shifting, he was bloody certain he’d been to this part of the island before and there had been no hot spring here…but he was not complaining. His time in Neverland was frustrating at best and this was a welcome change. How many years had it even been now since he returned here? A century? Two? And Pan constantly refused to grant him the Dreamshade so he might exact his revenge on the crocodile. But Hook was a survivalist and he could be patient when he needed to be. In Neverland, one needed an infinite amount of patience to deal with that demon. 

He sometimes wondered if Pan knew when someone was thinking about him. It seemed a likely assumption given that Hook could just feel eyes on his bare chest. Hook decided it would be best to ignore the imp as much as he possibly could, just for some peace and quiet. The less he was provoked the more quickly Pan would grow bored and flit off to play with his Lost Boys. His brow furrowed very slightly when he felt the water being disturbed and he opened his eyes with a sigh. Ignoring Pan was one thing, not keeping an eye on him when he approached was suicidal. 

“Do you like it?” Pan asked, lofting one brow as his lips quirked up into a pleased grin. He was on the other end of the spring, directly across from Hook, his sun-kissed torso gleaming from a convenient ray of light and…ah, yes, Hook looked up and noticed the trees had moved, shifting around the spring and giving access to the sky. “I made it for you.”

“What a touching thought, lad,” Hook replied sardonically. “Here I thought you would be irate I did not bring you what you asked for right away.”

“I did consider adding some flesh eating fish to the spring for that,” Pan mused, and Hook knew it was not meant as some subtle warning, no…the thought had actually crossed Pan’s mind. The boy grinned that brilliant grin at him all the same. “But you’ve done so marvelously, Killian, I decided to reward you instead.”

Hook hated two things about Pan, that was being generous he hated many things about Pan, but the worst offenses from the boy was his forced familiarity by calling the captain ‘Killian’ and the second was those off-hand remarks that made Hook feel as if Pan viewed him as some sort of pet. He would be fooling himself if he denied it, all creatures of Neverland were considered Peter’s. Hook deigned not to answer and instead looked up at the blue sky. 

He heard the soft lapping of water as it was disturbed and felt Peter closer to him now. Indeed when he gave in to look at the boy he was hardly a foot away, those eyes gleaming. Pan’s Cheshire grin threatened to split his face as he once again proved his indifference to personal space and brought his face right up close to the pirate’s. “Need me to wash your back, Killian?” he asked, his voice sweet and innocent.

“The day I need that is the day I sober up and become a member of the church, lad,” Hook chortled. 

“If you’re going to pass then I suppose you’ll just have to wash mine instead,” Peter replied petulantly, looking put off for a moment and indeed the water seemed to chill briefly before the heat returned with Peter’s smile. He held out a clean washcloth he hadn’t possessed before. 

“I did not come here to clean you, imp.”

“You would not have come here at all if I wasn’t so nice as to make it for you,” Pan pointed out. His hand dipped under the water suddenly and grabbed hold of Hook’s wrist. The boy, nay the devil, took Hook’s hand from the water and stuffed the washcloth into it. Before Hook could protest further, he turned so his back was facing the pirate. Hook glanced to his namesake, which was gleaming in the sun. He could plunge it into the devil, it would be so easy…

The captain grunted when a weight settled on his lap and he saw Peter looking over his shoulder, that innocent expression back on his face. “You don’t need to be so bloody close, I could have reached you,” Hook growled.

Pan made no indications he planned on vacating Hook’s lap and the pirate desperately tried to ignore the curve of the boy’s arse against his crotch. Instead, the boy just cleared his throat impatiently and Hook was reminded of the task at hand. He could have cut into that golden skin, could have left a warning on that lean back…instead he brought the cloth to the skin and ran it down Peter’s spine.

“Come now, Killian,” Peter crooned. “You can press harder, I know you want to.”

The captain scoffed and instead brought the tip of the hook to Peter’s neck, letting the point press against soft skin. “How about I press harder here?” he asked darkly.  
Peter responded by simply shifting his position on Hook’s lap and bloody hell the heat pooling in his groin had nothing to do with the water, even though he was sure it had become hotter. He wasn’t entirely sure if Peter was merely taunting him and would soon jump away with that obnoxiously triumphant look on his face, to tease Hook about this scene endlessly until the pirate was finally driven mad. 

The boy’s back was pressed against Hook’s chest now and one hand lifted from the water to rest against the pirate’s dark hair. Delicate fingers took hold of the pirate’s hair and tugged at it and when Hook pressed the silver point harder against Peter’s skin he could feel the boy swallow hard and damn he was shifting his hips again. 

“Bloody hell,” Hook grunted. “Fine, you devil.”

Peter trilled a small laugh and lifted his hips and Hook was certain this was the moment he admitted he was just pushing the captain. Instead he seemed to be waiting for something, and the look he sent Hook’s way made the pirate frown. Peter looked…unsure? Hook only had trouble discerning the expression because it was so foreign. But what experience could this boy have? He was certainly older than his appearance but he was trapped forever in the guise of youth, the Lost Boys would not be old enough for this sort of thing either and Hook realized for once he could teach Peter something. 

Hook tossed the forgotten cloth aside and dipped his hand into the pleasant waters, wrapping his fingers around his own growing arousal and stroking a few times until he was completely hard. Part of him wanted to simply slam Peter down on top of him, let him feel pain for once, but if the boy truly had no experience it wouldn’t be so pleasurable for Hook either and if this was to happen, he was damn sure going to enjoy himself. 

So he shifted his hand instead to the boy’s arse, letting his fingers trail down supple flesh, between round cheeks before letting them run over his entrance, teasing. Peter’s breath actually hitched and the noise went straight to Hook’s groin. He growled dangerously and leaned closer, sinking his teeth into Peter’s shoulder. Peter gasped and reached up to tug the hook from his neck and to his chest. Hook saw that the tip was painted red with Peter’s blood and the boy’s back arched as Hook continued to play about the tight ring of muscle. 

“Ooooh just like that, Killian, mmm,” Peter moaned and Hook was certain he would be damned for this, but Peter’s skin was just so tender, his body so pliant to the captain’s ministrations. 

He raised his mouth to Peter’s ear. “I didn’t tell you to bloody talk, boy,” he whispered dangerously. He almost expected Pan to berate him, the boy so hated when anyone spoke to him like this, instead the boy’s face flushed with pleasure and he all but purred when Hook ran his tongue up the shell of Peter’s ear. “And don’t you dare call me Killian right now.”

“Yes, Captain,” the title slipped from the boy’s lips, sensual and sultry and all the things that shouldn’t be coming from a boy’s mouth. 

Certainly Hook was losing his mind. Was this truly Peter Pan in his lap? Or merely some projection of the boy and the real demon was nearby, watching Hook’s debauchery. Pan rolled his hips in such a way that Hook found he didn’t care anymore. He let Pan guide his hook down his torso and red bled into the spring. The sight of it sent a shiver down Hook’s spine and he brought his fingers to Peter’s lips. “Suck,” he ordered. 

“Aye, Captain.” And Peter closed his hot mouth over Hook’s fingers and worked his tongue over and around them and Hook closed his eyes and released a slow, shaky breath. He felt Peter’s teeth close down on his fingers, almost gently. “Harder,” he urged him and he hissed when Peter complied instantly.

And still that devil’s tongue worked over his digits until they were slick with saliva and Hook was urging Pan to his feet. Peter mumbled a protest but Hook did not hoist him out of the spring so his grumbling subsided. Instead Hook bent him over the edge of the spring and pulled his fingers from Peter’s mouth. Hook let one finger press against Pan’s entrance, found a dark thrill when he heard Peter’s pained whimper but the boy did not tell him to stop and Hook doubted he would have even if he had. He worked his finger inside him, pausing to let Peter adjust to it before he moved it slowly. He could hear Peter panting and he ran his hook down Peter’s back as the boy hid his face against the grassy edge of the spring. The skin raised up in a red welt wherever the hook went, marking it. 

“More,” Peter muttered.

“What the hell did I say about the talking?” Hook asked lazily.

Peter looked at him over his shoulder with such a blaze in his eyes that Hook might have complied but he did not. Peter wanted this from him, for once Hook wasn’t going to hand control over to the demon. Instead he simply pulled his finger out, leaving the boy to groan in protest. “Captain!” and there was actually a hint of a plea in the shout. It was enough. Hook grinned a wolfish grin and pushed two fingers into that tight heat. 

Peter was a trembling mess beneath him as Hook loomed over him, preparing the boy for what was to come and leaving kisses along those golden shoulders and bites against the back of that neck. 

His arousal was near painful as Peter squirmed and whimpered, moaned and bucked his hips back to get more and more. He could bear this no longer and as he pulled his fingers free, Peter turned to face him. He had a small wound on his neck from the hook, still bleeding, and scratches down his chest with more blood. Hook was just admiring the look when Peter grabbed either side of the pirate’s face and yanked him into a kiss. His first instinct was to push the boy away, the gesture seemed too intimate, but then Peter was biting his lower lip hard enough to split the skin and Hook tasted his own blood as Peter slipped his persistent tongue past the captain’s lips. 

The boy was bolder than Hook anticipated and he released his first moan when he felt deft fingers around his own arousal as the boy squeezed him. He hadn’t meant to give Peter the satisfaction of hearing him moan, but if the boy meant to gloat he was saving it for later. Their kiss became harsher, and Hook bit down on Peter’s tongue as the boy let it rove in the captain’s mouth. Peter hummed against his lips and broke away, his lips impossibly red.

“Come to Daddy,” Hook taunted.

Peter’s whole body flushed and a shadow passed over his face and Hook wondered if he had actually insulted the boy until he noticed how blown out his pupils were with lust. Peter grinned that devil’s grin and grabbed Hook by the shoulders, pushing him back down into the water. Hook grimaced when his rear hit the rock on the bottom but he forgot about it the minute Peter presented his back again and eased back into his lap, just as they were at the start. Only this time, Hook guided his erection to Peter’s entrance and the boy slowly settled…wincing and gasping at the sensation, and certainly some pain, until Hook was sheathed within him completely. He was so fucking tight that Hook’s eyes rolled up into his head and he moaned low in his throat. So tight, so hot…

“K-Killian…Captain…Ah…D-Daddy.”

Bloody hell, Hook was definitely going to hell for this. His hand dug into Peter’s hip as he bucked his hips up into that impossibly tight heat, the water surrounding them and making him feel light-headed. At first Peter didn’t move, he just moaned and squirmed on Hook’s lap, but once he was used to Hook’s size he began to rock his hips down, his hands finding Hook’s thighs and using them to anchor himself to Hook’s lap. 

Hook brought his namesake back to Pan’s neck but the boy maneuvered and Hook moaned again when Peter took the tip into his mouth. This boy would be the death of him. He would have trapped time in this moment if it wasn’t already stuck and he thrust harder, earning a pleasured cry from Peter. The boy shifted suddenly, moving his hips up and freeing himself from Hook. Hook was actually about to complain until the boy turned and lowered himself again, actually guiding Hook back inside him as he did so. Impossibly red lips…Hook realized that Peter’s tongue had been pierced slightly and when Pan wrapped his arms around Hook’s shoulder and ran his tongue up Hook’s neck, the pirate knew he was marked with Peter’s blood. 

He groaned as Peter rolled his hips against Hook’s again and resumed fucking the boy with quick, hard thrusts until Peter was a moaning mess on top of him, his forehead lolling against Hook’s shoulder. “I-I’m about to,” Peter mewed.

“Let go,” Hook growled the order. “Come for me, boy.”

Peter cried out and rutted against him, his body going stiff, the muscles squeezing Hook tightly until his world exploded in pleasure and his vision blurred as he spilled inside Peter. He thrust through his climax even as Peter slumped against him. 

All he could hear was their breathing and the water as it finally settled after their movement. Peter finally shifted, remaining on Hook’s lap but leaning back so he could look at the captain again. He had a playful look about his eyes that Hook wasn’t sure he liked. 

“That was much better than washing my back,” Peter said, and Hook kind of thought he meant it. He grunted in protest when the boy moved off of him and crossed to the other end of the spring again. He climbed out of the spring, letting Hook see his whole body. He stood with his hands on his hips, unabashed and proud as always, even with the cuts over his chest and neck. “Find me here again, Killian, I think I’d rather enjoy another bath with you.”

The spell seemed to be wearing off. No more Captain, certainly no more Daddy, and Hook sighed. “Aye, lad,” he conceded. There was no hiding the fact he had enjoyed it after all.   
Peter’s expression lit up, as if he was expecting Hook to deny him. “So it was good for you,” he tried to make it a statement, but Hook heard the question in it.

The uncertainty made the captain smirked and he lofted a brow. “Aye, but you need more practice,” he replied, not entirely kindly.

As he expected Peter didn’t get offended, instead he looked excited for the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally this was going to have a bit more of a...uh...bathing aspect to it but Hook and Pan sort of just took over with the sex part haha. This is a standalone story but the other prompts I work on from Java1 can be considered as part of this particular universe I suppose. And yes, this story totally features Hook and Pan from the Once Upon a Time universe.


End file.
